Changes in levels of psychological distress are hypothesized to be an underlying factor contributing to ongoing immune changes in HIV seropositive individuals. Immunosuppressed populations appear to be at particular risk for health changes associated with the ongoing stress of chronic illness. Studies exploring the possible benefits of behavioral interventions in immunosuppressed populations suggest that relaxation training and guided imagery may be effective in modifying psychosocial, neuroendocrine and immune responses in HIV populations. The specific aim of this study is to explore the effect of a 12-week relaxation with guided imagery (active coping) protocol in HIV infected adults on psychosocial, immune and neuroendocrine outcomes.